fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!
Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that will be available for small-screened devices. The app was first confirmed on July 8, 2015, and went live on Monday, September 14, 2015. Description! Hey Everyone! Big Big Big Day today! Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go is here!! Once upon a time, the idea of getting Mini-Games and Holidays to fit into a mobile game seemed like an impossible dream. But we were determined to get them working for this game, regardless of how challenging it would be, and how long it would take. Thankfully, all that hard work paid off, and we are proud to release our best mobile game yet… Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go! Get it now for iPhone, iPod Touch, Android Phones, and in the Amazon App Store! As a special bonus, we are lowering the price by 50% for the initial launch of the game so all our super-fans can save some money! Bake and decorate delicious cupcakes on the go with this brand-new version of Papa’s Cupcakeria, with gameplay and controls reimagined for iPhone and iPod Touch!You’ll need to multitask between four areas of the cupcake shop, with new controls designed to work just right in the palm of your hand. Head to the Order Station to take orders from your wacky customers in the lobby. Switch to the Batter Station to prep the pans with liners and add just the right amount of batter. Move to the Bake Station to put the cupcakes into the oven and wait for them to bake. Jump to the Build Station to add frosting to the cupcakes, and decorate them with a variety of shakers, drizzles, and festive toppers. Each station is a hands-on experience, where you’ll need to drag, swipe, and tap your way through the cupcake-crafting process. Keep your customers happy to earn more points and level up. As your level rises, you’ll unlock new toppings for the shop, and new customers will start visiting the Cupcakeria! A set of well-crafted cupcakes will also earn you tips to spend on in the Shop, and Mini-Game Tickets to use in the daily Mini-Game! More Info… Updates *'July 8, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5899 *'July 15, 2015': Newcomers! The sixteen customers who debuted since Cupcakeria will make their first appearance to the bakery. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5929 *'July 22, 2015': Seasons! Seasons, some new holidays, and the introduction of Seasonal cakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5974 *'July 29, 2015': Foodini's Minigames will make their debut in a "To Go" game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6019 *'August 5, 2015': The Batter Station is previewed. The "To Go" version will feature a convenient "Pour" button that players can hold down with their thumb until the desired amount of batter is distributed. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6027 *'August 12, 2015:' New Holiday celebrated in Frostfield: Comet Con! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6054 *'August 19, 2015:' The Bake Station is previewed. Boosters and alarms will be available for purchase. Four spaces in the oven, just like the desktop game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6098 *'August 26, 2015:' The Build Station is previewed. Fourteen frostings will be made available to the player. Frosting the cupcakes, one of the most difficult maneuvers in any of the Papa Louie restaurant time-management games, is "a much more enjoyable and rewarding experience!" Toppings will be dropped onto the cupcakes similar to both Burgeria and Freezeria to Go! games. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6112 *'September 3, 2015': The app is finished working on and was sent to the app stores for review. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6149 *'September 8, 2015': Great News!! Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go is approved and will be available in the App Store, Google Play Store, and the Amazon App Store on Monday, September 14th, 2015! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6170 *'September 14, 2015': The game is now live. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6217 Workers James and Willow are the playable workers in this game. Unlike the desktop version, there are no custom workers available. The uniforms include striped pink and brown vests (with white shirts or tank underneath), black pants or skirt, and brown shoes with red laces. A baseball cap (pink in the back, white in front) finish the default outfit with a cupcake on the front, a brown bill, and a cherry on the top of the cap. Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *James/Willow (Tutorial) *Mary (After Tutorial) *Taylor (Random Day) *Johnny (Random Day) *Vicky (Random Day) *Connor (Random Day) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Edna (Time) *Franco (Time) *Greg (Time) *Allan (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Hope (Time) *Nick (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Cooper (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Matt (Time) *Yippy (Time) *Tony (Time) *Yui (Day 2) *Sarge Fan (Rank 2) *Perri (Rank 3) *Rudy (Rank 4) *Ivy (Rank 5) *Scarlett (Rank 6) *Roy (Rank 7) *Sue (Rank 8) *Hugo (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Georgito (Rank 11) *Julep (Rank 12) *Skyler (Rank 13) *Zoe (Rank 14) *Doan (Rank 15) *Mandi (Rank 16) *Penny (Rank 17) *Kingsley (Rank 18) *Cletus (Rank 19) *Prudence (Rank 20) *Maggie (Rank 21) *Kenji (Rank 22) *Mitch (Rank 23) *Rhonda (Rank 24) *Austin (Rank 25) *Hacky Zak (Rank 26) *Utah (Rank 27) *Nevada (Rank 28) *Kahuna (Rank 29) *Chuck (Rank 30) *Boomer (Rank 31) *Clair (Rank 32) *Alberto (Rank 33) *Robby (Rank 34) *Shannon (Rank 35) *Mindy (Rank 36) *Bertha (Rank 37) *Akari (Rank 38) *Foodini (Rank 39) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 40) *Iggy (Rank 41) *Olivia (Rank 42) *Brody (Rank 43) *Wendy (Rank 44) *Clover (Rank 45) *Sasha (Rank 46) *Joy (Rank 47) *Professor Fitz (Rank 48) *Ember (Rank 49) *Lisa (Rank 50) *Hank (Rank 51) *Sienna (Rank 52) *Tohru (Rank 53) *Timm (Rank 54) *Trishna (Rank 55) *Santa (Rank 56) *Rita (Rank 57) *Chester (Rank 58) *Cecilia (Rank 59) *Gremmie (Rank 60) *Xandra (Rank 61) *Rico (Rank 62) *Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers * Radlynn * Mayor Mallow * Quinn * Deano (replaces Kenji) * Crystal (replaces Trishna) * Xolo * Jojo Holidays *Valentine's Day (Rank 6) (Scarlett, Roy, Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Sue and Mary) *St. Paddy's Day (Rank 11) (Georgito, Allan, Gino Romano, Doan, Edna, Zoe, Skyler and Julep) *Easter (Rank 16) (Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Greg, Prudence, Kingsley, Sarge Fan, Vicky and Ivy) *Cinco de Mayo (Rank 21) (Maggie, Mitch, Taylor, Kenji, Austin, Peggy, Franco and Rhonda) *Summer Luau (Rank 26) (Perri, Chuck, Wally, Nick, Utah, Kahuna, Nevada, Hacky Zak and Yui) *Starlight Jubilee (Rank 31) (Boomer, Robby, Clair, Alberto,Hope, Captain Cori, Shannon, and Cooper) *Big Top Carnival (Rank 36) (Foodini, Mindy, Akari, Bertha and Pinch Hitwell) *Comet Con (Rank 41) (Iggy, Clover, Wendy, Johnny, Olivia and Brody) *Halloween (Rank 46) (James/Willow, Scooter, Sasha, Lisa, Professor Fitz, Joy and Ember) *Thanksgiving (Rank 51) (Hank, Sienna, Tohru, Timm, Trishna and Yippy) *Christmas (Rank 56) (Santa, Rita, Cecilia, Chester, Gremmie and Hope) *New Year (Rank 61) (Rudy, Xandra, Rico and Papa Louie) Ingredients Basic Liners *Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue/White Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) *Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Cakes *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 5) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 8) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 19) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 25) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 34) Frostings *White Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked with Yui at Day 2) *Green Frosting (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) *Red Frosting (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 24) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 29) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked with Shannon Rank 35) Toppings *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Marshmallows (Start) *Gummy Onions (Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 2) *Frosted Flowers (Unlocked with Perri at Rank 3) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 4) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 9) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 10) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 14) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 20) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 21) *Cloudberries (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 30) *Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 39) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 40) Holiday Ingredients Valentine's Day Ingredients * Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6) * X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on the Second Day of Valentine's Day) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 7) * Candy Heart (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Valentine's Day) * Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 8) St. Paddy's Day Ingredients * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11) * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11) * Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on the Second Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 12) * Shamrock (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 13) Easter Ingredients * Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 16) * Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 16) * Jelly Beans (Unlocked on the Second Day of Easter) * Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 17) * Candy Egg (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Easter) * Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18) Cinco de Mayo Ingredients * Sombrero (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 21) * Horchata Cake (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 21) * Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle (Unlocked on the Second Day of Cinco de Mayo) * Cinco Swirls (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 22) * Churros (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Cinco de Mayo) * Candy Cactus (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 23) Summer Luau Ingredients * Paper Umbrella (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26) * Seafoam Cake (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 26) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked on the Second Day of Summer Luau) * Honey Drizzle (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 27) * Candy Pineapple (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Summer Luau) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked with Nevada at Rank 28) Starlight Jubilee Ingredients * Candy Rocket (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) * Powsicle Cake (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31) * Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked on the Second Day of Starlight Jubilee) * Silver Star Sprinkles (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 32) * Festive Flag (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Starlight Jubilee) * White Chocolate Stars (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 33) Big Top Carnival Ingredients * Cotton Candy (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 36) * Apple Crumb Cake (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 36) * Popcorn (Unlocked on the Second Day of Big Top Carnival) * Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 37) * Saltwater Taffy (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Big Top Carnival) * Chocolate Banana (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 38) Comet Con Ingredients * UFO Wafer (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 41) * Cosmo Cake (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 41) * Hyper Green Drizzle (Unlocked on the Second Day of Comet Con) * Asteroids (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 42) * Astronaut Ice Cream (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of Comet Con) * ? (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 43) Halloween Ingredients * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? Thanksgiving Ingredients * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? Christmas Ingredients * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? New Year Ingredients * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? Shop Upgrades * Doorbell ($15) You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. * Oven Booster (4) ($120) Hold down the booster to cook your food faster. * 'Oven Alarm '(4) ($150) These alarms will automatically alert you when to remove cupcakes. * 'Double Batter '($300) Pour batter into both cups at the same time. * 'Frosting Copier '($400) Click to copy frosting to the second cupcake exactly like the first! Trivia *This is the second restaurant time-management game where the To Go! counterpart is developed before the HD version, the first being Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. *Just like it's desktop counterpart, this is the first "To Go" game that will have seasons, holidays, and seasonal ingredients. *This is first app game to include seasons, holidays, and seasonal ingredients. *This is the first "To Go" game that will feature Foodini's minigames. *The mini game "Jojo's Burger Match" was called "Jojo's Burger Slots" in Pancakeria. *If James is selected as the worker, then Willow becomes the tutorial customer. If Willow is selected as the worker, then James becomes the tutorial customer. *Mary is the second customer in this game, repeating her role as second customer in the desktop game. *Android users were able to download the game earlier than App Store users. * Three holidays that were not celebrated in the desktop game are featured in the To Go! game: **Pirate Bash is replaced by Comet Con. **Baseball Season is replaced by Big Top Carnival. **Onionfest is replaced by Cinco de Mayo. Gallery Blog banner.jpg|The Banner CupcakeriaToGo.jpg Newbies.jpg|Since Papa's Cupcakeria came out in August 2013, 16 customers have been added to the Gamerias. seasons.gif|SEASONS! Winter_summer.jpg Battenberg1.jpg|Battenberg Cake, a seasonal exclusive cake. Foodini_togo.jpg Minigames 01.jpg Minigames 02.jpg|Jojo's Slot Burger Batter_01.jpg batter_02.jpg Pour Button.PNG|The Pour Button is on the left side of the screen Cometcon 03.jpg Cometcon_02.jpg Bake_01.jpg Top_01.jpg Top_02.jpg Top_03.jpg Top_04.jpg Cupcakeriatogo_skyscraper.jpg|The Cupcakeria to Go "Skyscraper" Cupcakeriatop_banner.jpg screenshot_togo_02b.jpg screenshot_togo_01b.jpg screenshot_cuptogo_03b.jpg screenshot_togo_04b.jpg papascupcakeriatogo_256.png 6daystogo.jpg|6 5daystogo.jpg|5 4daystogos.jpg|4 3daystogo.jpg|3 2daystogo.jpg|2 1daytogo.jpg|1 launch_image.jpg Cupcake Onion.png Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:2015 Games Category:Games